Spun-bonded fabrics in general, as well as polypropylene spun-bonded fabrics, are known. The term spun-bonding refers to a method of making nonwoven fabrics. In the spun-bonded process, a molten synthetic polymer is forced through a spinneret or spinning nozzle which is an essential device in the production of man-made fibers. The spinning nozzle looks much like a thimble punctured at its end with holes. As the molten polymer is rapidly forced through the holes of the spinning nozzle, a fine filament is produced. The continuous filaments formed in the spun-bonding process are then laid down on a moving conveyor belt to form a continuous web, which web is then bonded by thermal or chemical means.
Nonwoven fabrics produced by spun-bonding have good textile-like properties, although not always comparable to woven or knit materials, especially with regard to feel. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing spun-bonded fabrics that are "textile-like", i.e., soft and adaptable and marked by a very low draping coefficient.